


Partners in Crime

by archangl



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI!Jack, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangl/pseuds/archangl
Summary: Handsome Jack always had a crush on Madeline but he just couldn't ever get through to her even if they were good friends prior to his death. Now that he's gone, she found comfort in Timothy Lawrence, Jack's doppelganger who people just assume they're an item. When the AI inside Rhys's head sees this, he doesn't know what to think.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Timothy Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for clicking on this book! Make sure to give me kudos, it'll help me a lot!

Being a vault hunter was something Madeline always wanted to do—she'd always heard the lore of the vaults and what's enclosed within them. Now that she was grown, she could finally accomplish these dreams. Along with those dreams came friendships she both expected and didn't expect. 

She knew that she'd become close with fellow vault hunters like Lilith, Roland, Brick, and Mordecai. Then once Maya, Zer0, Axton, Krieg, Gaige, and Salvador she became close to them. Even some other folks like Tina, Scooter, Ellie, Docter Zed, and Moxxi became some of her best friends. 

Then there were those friendships she wouldn't expect—take Handsome Jack for example. He was not on _great_ terms with the Pandoran vault hunters, but for some reason, he chose to be nice to Madeline. She wasn't much different than the rest of the vault hunters, but Jack took a liking towards her. She was the only one who wasn't in this for the wrong reasons. 

"Hey there, kiddos." His voice came from their echos, "Handsome Jack here! Just wanted to let you all know, you're all about to die." 

He pauses but continues, "But not you, cupcake. You know who are you." 

Lilith scoffed at his words, knowing it was directed at Madeline. She never liked how much interest he took in her—maybe it was the fact it took away her control of Madeline's capabilities. 

They were all currently in a fight with a _boss_ if you wanted to call it that. It was a Hyperion constructor that was causing a ruckus in a small town in the Highlands. Before much more chaos could ensue, a voice came from behind her. 

"Come on." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. 

It was Jack, once again not letting her do her job. 

"Hey!" She groaned, trying to stay steady on her feet, "What was that for?" 

"That constructor is programmed to kill—but it's not getting you." 

She huffed, pouting at the fact she didn't get to continue her mission. 

"You do know that Lilith is going to rip me a new one, right?" 

"I'll take care of it." He winks causing her to groan again. 

This was just one of the many instances in which Jack attempted to win her over without coming out and saying it bluntly. Although Madeline had a feeling that he had fallen for her, she wasn't positive. Pursuing without knowing one-hundred percent that what she thought was true would be an embarrassment—mainly for her because Jack wouldn't give a flying rat's ass. 

"This is my job, Jack. You cannot keep protecting me from that." 

"Find better co-workers and I'll think about it." 

"It's kind of impossible for me to do that." She rolled her eyes, "They're Pandoran's—I am too, in case you weren't aware." 

"Shut up, cupcake." 

Their friendship was built on sarcasm and snarky remarks. Everything you would assume would be in a friendship with Handsome Jack. His flirting wasn't top tier by no means, it was more of "I know more than you so I'm gonna bother you until you realize it." Not that Madeline was bothered by it. 

Jack would constantly say things that made Madeline question whether or not she was fit for the job, but soon realized it was just his way of doing things. 

"If you aren't going to let me go back, can I at least go to Sanctuary." 

"Why not come back with me to Helios?" He winked. 

"Jack." She scolded, "Don't do this right now." 

"Fine," He smirked, "But only this time. Next time, you're coming with me." 

The 'threat' was always the same. He wasn't going to force her to go back with him, he just couldn't bring himself to do that. Now if it were anyone else, he'd totally be down to make them—but something about Madeline was just too good for him to do that. 

Even up to his last days, they stayed close. He'd constantly be in her Echo—talking about any and everything. They never really 'hung-out' but that was for obvious reasons. Lilith hated the friendship even more after what happened to Roland, she absolutely despised it.

Madeline never truly had an issue with Jack, she felt that he was trying to do the same thing as the vault hunters—open the vault. She didn't care who got to it first, she just wanted to witness it. Nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't going to hate him for doing the same as her. 

Don't get it twisted, she wasn't happy about Roland's death. She understood why Jack did what he did—they were trying to 'save' his daughter. What Lilith and Roland were really doing was killing Angel, not saving her. Nor what Jack was doing was technically right, but it was apparent he still loved his daughter.

That was one mission Madeline stayed out of, she didn't go fight off the Bunker nor try to release Angel from her _prison._ She was the one who told Jack what was happening—what the vault hunters were doing. He was grateful for that but was still angry that she hadn't done anything to stop it. 

Their friendship stayed intact, that was one of the first times she ever went to Helios. Her trip was complicated, she hid the whole thing from the other vault hunters. She managed to find him, sulking in his desk chair—back turned to her. 

"Get out of my office." 

"Jack, it's me." Her voice barely above a whisper. 

He turned around in his chair, his hair was a mess and his clothes weren't as proper as normal. 

"Madeline?" 

"I'm sorry, Jack." She stepped towards him as he stood up. 

His figure towering over her as she got closer. 

"It's not your fault." 

"I should've done something—you're right."

"Don't blame yourself. You told me, they wouldn't have stopped if you asked anyway." 

"Is she okay?" 

"Lilith?" He asked, "Don't worry about it."

"You didn't kill her, right?" 

"She's charging the vault key, so no." 

She only nods. She was worried about her but knew Jack wouldn't kill her. He was most certainly in the wrong—but she couldn't help him make his decisions.

"Jack, you need to rethink what you're doing." 

"Madeline, don't try to tell me what to do. You know I am going to open that vault, it's not your decision to make."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just want you to be ethical."

"There isn't anything I can do to be ethical anymore, they killed my daughter."

"You killed Roland. Don't you think they're hurting too? Lilith has to be in pain, she loved him."

"Doll, don't do this." 

"Jack, I'm not here to upset you. I want to help you, I am risking my life right now by even being on Helios. If my team finds out, they'll kill me. They're already pissed off because I told you about our last mission."

Jack wanted so badly to have her stay with him, but she knew he wouldn't. She didn't want to hurt her friends any more than she had, but she still felt awful for not being entirely direct with him. He watched her expressions twist into a thousand different feelings. She was pained and hurting. Aching for some sort of sign or gesture indicating that she should stay with him. 

"Jack, don't open the vault."

"I think you need to leave," He said, turning around to make his way towards his desk. 

She took that as her sign. Her shoes clicked as she left the room, tears began to prick her eyes as she swallowed them back. The journey home was heartwrenching, she felt like something was missing now. Jack hadn't even bothered to echo her and that is what hurt the most. Out of any of the arguments they'd had, he would always reach out afterwards. But not this time. 

Sanctuary was quite—Moxxi's bar seemed to be shut down. The doors were locked and there was no noise. Scooter had his garage doors shut, while Zed had his locked. Marcus too had his business on lockdown. 

"We gotta do this now."

She heard Mordecai's voice coming from upstairs. 

"Then gear up," Gaige said, adjusting her weapons onto her belt. 

"What are we doing?" Madeline asked, fearing what was about to come. 

"Jack's opened the vault. The Warrior is out and we need to kill them." Mordecai explained. 

"No," She laughed nervously, "We kill the Warrior."

"Madeline, we have to kill Jack. He killed Roland, he's using Lilith against us." Gaige said, attempting to persuade her. 

"I'm not going this time." 

"Our last two missions you've sat out." Maya spat, "You gotta get over this twisted love-game you have going on with Jack." 

"Watch your mouth, Maya." She glares, "You don't have a fucking clue as to what you're talking about." 

"You have to admit, she is right, Madeline." Brick said in a nicer tone, "Let's not argue about this. Instead, let's save Lilith." 

"You all go on." She said, "I'll be here." 

She felt her body shivering, worried about the outcome of this battle. She knew Jack was capable, but he was deteriorating. His mind was going further away from actually opening the vault and keeping the contents. Instead, he wanted to see the people who killed his daughter, suffer. 

Before anyone could speak up, Mordecai gestured for them all to follow. Zer0 placed a hand on Madeline's shoulder as he stepped away. 

She stepped towards the balcony, watching the gang walk towards the fast travel station. Tears began to flow this time, the last thing that happened between her and Jack was an argument. She blamed herself for that, she just wanted to take back her time and do something different but she couldn't. 

She stayed there for several minutes before sitting down on the floor of the balcony. She pulled her knee's towards her chest as she let the tears flow even more. 

_"How could you do this?"_

_"Your best friend is out there, dying and you're sitting here sulking?"_

She was aching so bad by now, a tinge of a headache caused her to whimper in pain. Forcing herself to get up and go, she made the decision to go find them.

**To find Jack.**

**To find Lilith.**

**To find _her friends._**

She fought off most of the Loaders and Hyperion army-men, she left a few in the dust. The farthest thing from her mind was the fight. 

"Good job, kid."

She heard Lilith's voice, stronger than the last. 

Her heart sank as she saw the Warrior lying dead, along with Jack who was on the ground. Madeline stopped dead in her tracks, an ear-piercing scream left her mouth as she rushed towards him. She dropped to her knees immediately, trying to bring him back to no avail. 

Lilith attempted to walk towards her, but Brick grabbed her wrist.

"Don't."

Jack struggled to take breaths, each one less than the last. 

He had attempted to tell her that he was sorry but struggled. She knew what he was trying to say.

"Don't talk, Jack. You're making it worse." She said in a calm tone, letting him know she was here. 

The vault hunters began to leave, feeling that they shouldn't have a narrative in this story. Brick, Mordecai, and Lilith felt the same. Attempting to leave without disturbing them. 

"You're going to be okay, Jack. Just close your eyes, you're fine." She smiled weakly, kissing his forehead. 

He took his last breath with a small smile on his face. This broke her heart, he looked so happy. So content. 

"I love you Jack." 

His breathing had stopped completely, his body was limp. 

Handsome Jack was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to press the kudos button on the bottom! ♡ I appreciate it!


End file.
